Sleep Talking 2
by gregsanders1
Summary: Greg's imagination runs away again.


Title: Sleep Talking 2

Author: Sam/Greg Sanders

Fandom: CSI Vegas

Pairing: Nick/Greg

Rating: FRT

Warnings: crackfic!

A/N: This is for everyone who gave great reviews and to help brighten up everyone's day.

Disclaimer: I own them not, nor do I ever intend too.

Summary: Greg's imagination takes off again, only this time to a different audience.

**Sleep Talking 2**

The Halloween party had been a huge hit and everyone seemed to have had a great time. Catherine was relieved that she had had help from her friends and that her teenage daughter was now at least talking to her. The mother and daughter hadn't spoken to each other in almost three weeks when Catherine had to break it to Lindsey that the weekend Halloween party she had wanted to throw for her friends was going to have to be canceled due to not having anyone to help the older woman chaperone.

After hearing about the fight, Greg had suggested that since it was his night off he would be happy to help Catherine with the party. Stating that everyone knew that next to Christmas and his birthday, Halloween was the younger man's favorite day. Agreeing to the plans and prospect that she would get back into her daughter's good books, Catherine allowed the Californian to take over her basement as he decorated for the party.

By the night of the party, Greg had managed to rope Warrick and Nick into helping him with the party and with Catherine they had enough adult supervision that the thirty co-ed teenagers that descended onto them were easily controlled. Everyone had to dress up for the festivities, even the adults who did so with minimal grumbling, before being given goodie bags filled with candy. By the time the night had ended and everyone had gone home, not only had the teenagers ingested copious amounts of sugar, but so had one blond haired CSI.

Nick was trying to quietly herd his high strung partner into their condo without waking the neighbors but was having a bit of trouble as the man in question was literally bouncing off the walls. He shook his head as he caught the blue eyes drooping even as the body they were attached too vibrated. Nick smiled as Greg snuggled up to him as the sugar high came to an end and the lithe body succumbed to the exhaustion that was clearly written on the young man's face.

After a couple hours of sleep, Nick was awoken to whirling sound as the voice activated recorder started up. He laid back on the pillow and smiled as he heard the first murmurings from his partner, whose face was plastered to his chest.

"Since when did my underwear look good on you? Take them off." The blonde said with a slight snarl. "Take them off your face, NOW."

Nick chuckled, knowing that if there was one thing that bugged his partner more was the idea that someone else had touched his underwear. Even Nick had been denied that when they were getting heavy in the bedroom. But the next statement out of the blonds mouth had him laughing into his pillow again.

"Peeing standing up rules." Greg muttered with a smiled that the older man felt against his chest.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Greg wriggled in the bed and then turned onto his back with one hand thrown above his head. He smiled in his sleep and his other hand rubbed at his chest. "Yeah, keep looking. It doesn't get any better than this."

Nick cocked an eyebrow at that one, "You sure aren't lacking in self-esteem are you?" he asked the sleeping man.

Laying down again, Nick rolled so that he was facing Greg but still on his side of the bed. He knew that the late night musing weren't over yet, as he had heard the in depth conversation the younger man had had with their co-worker who had decided to dress as a pirate for his costume. He also knew that it would take time for Greg's self conscious to work out the thought.

"You can't be a pirate if you haven't got a beard." He grumbled, turning to hug a pillow to his chest. "I said so. MY boat. MY rules."

Nick chuckled as he ran a hand over the blond locks. "Only you would have an issue with Catherine being a pirate."

The End.


End file.
